


Little Terror

by Reading_Nut_Cassirole



Series: Robin's Sugar High [1]
Category: The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Sugar High - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_Nut_Cassirole/pseuds/Reading_Nut_Cassirole
Summary: Dick is still new at Wayne Manor, and Bruce is still new at being a parent, and boy does Bruce learn a lesson the hard way.





	Little Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the story.

Dick Grayson was sitting on the couch in Wayne Manor watching TV. He was still new to the big mansion and wasn’t quite sure what he should do. He was still mourning his parents’ death, but it made him feel better after he and Batman took down Zucco together.

Dick smiled at the memory of his first time in the Batcave.

-Flashback-

_Dick was sitting in the chair staring at the portrait of his parents when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around, but not enough that the person could see him, and saw Alfred coming out of a clock. He then watched him pull a string on the clock then walked away leaving the clock to slide back down._

_Dick’s eyes went wide and as soon as Alfred was out of the room, he got out of the chair, pulled the same string he saw Alfred pull, and his eyes went even wider when he saw that there was an elevator with a bat symbol on it._

_He stepped into the elevator and it closed, startling him a bit. When the doors slid apart, he stepped out and found himself in a cave, but not just any cave. “The Batcave,” he said amazed._

_He walked around for a minute, but then heard a car coming down a tunnel. “Uh-oh.” He ran behind a pillar and hid himself._

_He watched from where he was as the car opened and Batman leapt out of the car and came up some kind of pole. He pushed himself against the pillar, held his breath, closed his eyes, and hoped Batman didn’t see him._

_When he thought Batman had passed him, he let out his breath and opened his eyes_ ‘I better get back upstairs,’ _he thought as he crept out from behind the pillar, but ran into something. He looked up to see Batman standing in front of him, not looking to happy. “Y-you’re…” Batman then pulled his mask down to reveal Bruce Wayne. Dick gasped and his eyes went wide._

-End of Flashback-

Soon after that, Bruce let him join him and he became Robin. That was a week ago, and right now he was Dick Grayson, ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne, waiting for Bruce to get home. Even after Dick learned Bruce’s secret, he still didn’t get to see that much of Bruce. He was always at work or down in the Batcave working.

Alfred came in and saw Dick sitting quietly on the couch. He saw that the TV was on, but he also saw that Dick wasn’t watching it. “Master Dick, would you like to help me bake some cookies and cakes for an upcoming charity event?” he asked walking closer to the couch.

Dick looked up and smiled. “Sure,” he said happily then jumped over the couch and ran up to Alfred. Alfred chuckled then headed to the kitchen, Dick following close behind.

“I think we’ll start with the ten dozen cookies first,” Alfred said once they got in the kitchen and was getting out the bowl, ingredients, and the other things that they would need.

Dick’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. “Ten dozen?” he asked shocked.

Alfred turned to him and saw Dick’s shocked face and chuckled. “Yes, there will be many people at the event. We also must make two dozen cakes and about twenty dozen cupcakes.”

Dick just stood there, eyes still wide and mouth still open. He thought Alfred had gone crazy. “They need all that food?” he asked trying to comprehend it all. “Don’t we get to keep any of it?”

Alfred chuckled again as he rolled up his sleeves and started breaking some eggs into the bowl. Dick finally came up to him and started cracking a few eggs himself. “Well, I’m sure Master Bruce won’t mind if we make a few extra for us.”

Dick smiled up at him. “Thanks, Alfred.”

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Bruce walked in the door and immediately smelled all the goodies that were baked throughout the day. He walked into the living room, but didn’t find anyone then he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. He walked over to the kitchen and saw Alfred trying to clean up a very big mess along with a very messy boy.

“Did your cookies explode?” Bruce asked humor in his voice.

Dick looked up and smiled when he saw Bruce. He had flour all over him, along with cake batter and cookie dough on his face.  “Bruce, you’re home!” he said then ran up to the man. Dick then grabbed Bruce’s hand and drug him over to a pile of cookies and cupcakes. “Look at the stuff we made.”

“I don’t think that’s going to be enough for over four hundred people,” he said looking down at Dick smiling.

Dick laughed. “That’s not for the charity thing, it’s for us.”

Bruce looked surprised. “All of it?” he then asked and turned to Alfred.

“I told him he could make as much as he wanted, but he had to spread them out,” Alfred said as he wiped up the egg on the counter.

Bruce turned back toward Dick. “We never had this many sweets in a whole month,” Dick said as he picked one of the peanut butter cookies up and ate one.

“Now, Master Dick, what did I say about eating those before dinner,” Alfred said sternly.

Dick just looked at him and smiled. “Sorry, Alfred, but they just looked so good.”

Bruce picked up a cookie himself and bit into it. “Yeah, Alfred, I don’t see the harm in having a little snack before supper,” Bruce said then winked at Dick.

Alfred smiled at the two. “Very well, but only one,” he finally agreed then turned back to clean the rest of the kitchen. “Oh, and the deserts for the charity event is all packed up and ready to head to the ball house.”

“Thank you, Alfred. Now as for you young man,” Bruce said then looked to Dick, “we need to get you cleaned up before supper. Dick just smiled and ran out of the room, Bruce following him out.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

After supper, Dick and Bruce went into the living room to relax before Bruce went out on patrol. Bruce didn’t want Dick out just yet; he wanted him to train a little bit more before he started facing down the big villains like Joker and Two Face.

Dick had a handful of cookies and a cupcake in his hand and he sat in front of the TV watching some kind of ninja movie. Bruce looked down at his stash. “Dick, I thought Alfred said to spread those out?”

“I know, but they’re just so good,” Dick said turning and smiling at Bruce.

Bruce smiled. “Ok, but that’s all for tonight, got it?”

Dick smiled even wider. “Got it.” He then turned back to the movie and continued to eat.

About a half an hour later, Bruce got up and started heading to the Batcave. “Dick, I’m gonna head out. Be good.”

Dick looked up to Bruce then jumped up and followed him. “Can I come too?” he asked jumping up and down.

“Now we’ve talked about this, Dick. I want you to be a little bit more trained before you go up against the type of villains I face,” he answered as he pulled the string on the clock and both he and Dick got in the elevator.

Dick was still jumping. “Aw, come on, Bruce. Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeease.”

Bruce put a hand on his shoulder to make Dick stop jumping. “Calm down, and no.” The elevator doors opened and Bruce walked out.

Dick ran out and did a couple flips then ran back to Bruce. “Why not?” Dick whined.

“Because I said so,” Bruce said as he sat down at the computer.

“That’s not an answer,” Dick said then jumped up and sat on the side of the computer.

“Dick, get down,” Bruce said as he started typing in information about the Scarecrow.

Dick jumped down then ran off. Bruce turned to see where he was going then turned back to the screen. “Dr. Krane has been free to long. He’s got to strike sometime.”

“Hey, Bruce!” Dick yelled from behind him.

Bruce turned around and saw Dick wearing _his_ Batman suit. “Dick, take that off right now,” Bruce said sternly, but Dick just laughed and ran off. “Dick!”

Bruce got out of his seat and went to the edge and saw Dick running around trying to hold on to the suit to get it up. “Dick, I mean it. Take off my suit right now!”

Dick didn’t stop, didn’t even look back at Bruce. He continued running then started climbing up the big T-Rex skeleton. “Come and get me, Bruce.”

“Dick, get down from there, now!” Bruce hated it when he climbed on the T-Rex. He was always worried he was going to fall.

Bruce slid down the pole to get to the bottom part of the cave and came up to the skeleton. “Dick, come on, before you fall.”

“I’m not going to fall, Bruce,” Dick said smiling and laughing a bit then slipped. Dick caught himself and continued climbing.

“Dick!”

Dick sighed and rolled his eyes then looked down to Bruce. “Bruce, catch me!” he said then jumped off.

Bruce’s eyes went wide then ran up and caught Dick. Dick just smiled and pushed the cowl up so he could see Bruce’s face. “Good catch,” he said with a big grin on his face.

Bruce sat Dick down on the ground. “Alright, game’s over. Take off my suit and go put it away.”

“Make me,” Dick said then dashed off.

“Dick!” Bruce sighed annoyingly then ran after him.

Dick went up the pole and ran over to the elevator and got in. Bruce stepped onto the ledge and saw the elevator doors close with Dick, still in his suit, in it. “Dick, don’t you…” but it was too late, the doors were already closed.

Bruce ran up to the elevator and got in. Once he got to the top and stepped out, he heard Dick laugh and saw the end of his cape going out of the room. “Dick, get back here!”

Alfred had just finished clearing the table and getting the dishes washed when Dick came running in. He ran right into Alfred causing the boy to fall down on his butt. “My word,” Alfred said then looked down at the giggling boy. His eyes went wide when he saw Dick wearing the Bat suit. “Master Dick, take that off at once,” he said raising his voice a little.

“Awww, I’m just having a little fun. Me and Bruce are playing tag,” he said then stood up and looked toward the door.

Bruce stopped at the door panting a little. “Dick, take that suit off now.” Dick just laughed. “You have to catch me first,” he said then ran out the door that led to the dining room.

Bruce sighed again and ran after him. Alfred just chuckled and shook his head then walked to the dining room.

“Dick, get down.” Dick was now on the chandler. How he got up there Alfred would never know.

“Master Dick, please you could get hurt.”

Dick jumped off and did a flip in the air before coming down and landing in Bruce’s arms. Dick tried to struggle and get free, but to no avail. Bruce just had to tight a grip on him. “Alright, I caught you. Now take the suit off.”

Dick reluctantly nodded and once Bruce put him on the ground, he started taking the suit off. Once the suit was off, Bruce handed the suit to Alfred and then turned back to Dick, only to find that he was no longer standing there. “Dick?”

They went into the living room and saw Dick jumping on the couch laughing. “Master Dick, please don’t jump on the furniture,” Alfred said worried that Dick would fall and break something, which happened. He lost his footing and fell right into the side table and pushed the lamp off.

“Opps,” Dick muttered then got up and ran to the wall.

Bruce and Alfred watched him and thought he was going way to fast to stop himself and knew that he was going to ram right into the wall, but instead they saw him run up it a little and do a flip then ran off yet again.

“My word,” Alfred proclaimed surprised. He then turned to the broken lamp and sighed.

Bruce turned to the broken lamp as well then looked at Alfred. “Alfred, I’ll clean that up.”

“No, no, Master Bruce, I can get it. You must catch Master Dick,” he replied already picking up the pieces. He laid the Bat suit on the couch so that he didn’t accidentally rip it with the broken glass.

Bruce nodded then went off to find the wild child. “Maybe I shouldn’t have let him have that bunch of cookies.”

He found Dick sliding down the railing to the stairs. He had just landed on the ground and was running back up the stairs and started sliding down it again. “Dick, don’t do that, Alfred would have a cow.”

Dick just laughed then just before he reached the bottom, he jumped and landed on Bruce’s shoulders then jumped again and caught a hold of the chandler and started swinging from it. “Hey, Bruce, have you ever done this? It’s really fun!” he yelled down at Bruce.

“No, now get down before I tie you to the Batwing and send you to Europe.”

Dick let go of the chandler and dropped down on the ground to a squat. He then stood up and looked straight toward Bruce with a big smile. “Can you disappear like a ninja?”

Bruce looked at him a bit confused. “What do you mean?”

“You know, like on the movie. The ninja was there one second and when the person he was with turned around he was gone. Can you do that?”

Bruce smiled then started walking toward the study again. “Yeah, I’m trained to do that.”

“Cool! Can I learn too?”

“Well, if you’re going to be my partner, then I guess you’ll have to,” Bruce said with a smile.

They stopped at the elevator and Bruce turned to look back at Dick. “Now, about this behavior of yours.”

Dick smiled then jumped up and hoisted himself up on Bruce’s shoulders. He was now doing a hand stand on Bruce. Bruce looked up to him and Dick just smiled. “Ok, no more sweets for you.” That just made Dick smile bigger.

Dick jumped off and tried to run off again, but Bruce grabbed him and carried him into the elevator. Even when the elevator opened and they stepped into the cave, Bruce didn’t let Dick go. Dick squirmed and struggled, trying to push Bruce’s arms away. “Hey, let go.”

“I don’t think so,” Bruce said as he carried Dick to a table that they used for medical reasons. “You’re to hyper to be left alone while I’m gone. I don’t want you burning down the house.”

Dick stopped struggling and looked up to Bruce. “So I get to go with you?” he asked excitedly.

“Ooooohhh, no. You’d give away our position so fast it wouldn’t be funny,” he said sitting Dick on the table.

Dick sat there and watched as Bruce pulled out a syringe. Dick’s eyes went wide. “W-what’s that?” he asked a bit worried and jumped off the table and started to back away from Bruce.

“Well,” he said squirting it a little so that he got all the air out of it, “if you can’t calm down, I’m gonna have to make you calm down.” He then turned and saw Dick’s frightened face as he backed away. He chuckled. “Don’t worry; it’s just a sedative to make you sleep.”

“You’re gonna drug me?!” he asked now scared.

“No, I told you. It’s just something to help you calm down. I would never drug you or do anything to hurt you,” Bruce said as he started walking toward him. “Now hold still.”

“No!” Dick yelled then ran off.

Bruce sighed again then laid the syringe on the table. He then went to the edge and looked down, but didn’t see him. “Dick?” He looked all around the cave. “Dick, where are you?” Bruce was starting to panic a bit. “Dick! Come out now!”

Still, he heard nothing, that is until the bats flew out of their hiding place. “Dick, come down.”

“No.”

Bruce walked to where he kept his grappling hooks and picked one up and shot it in the direction that the bats came from. Once he was up in the rafters, he saw Dick jumping from rafter to rafter. _‘Oh, so now he wants to play rafter tag.’_

Bruce chased him and made sure that he didn’t scare Dick so much that he would lose his footing and fall. Finally, he came up behind the boy and grabbed him. He then jumped down and took him over to the table again, only this time he laid the boy down and strapped him to the table.

“No!” Dick was struggling against the straps and pulling on them trying to get free.

“Dick, calm down. I told you I’m not going to hurt you, but you need to calm down before you make yourself sick.” He then took the syringe and squirted a little more out to make sure no air got in it then stuck it in Dick’s arm. “Now just relax and try to get some sleep, ok?”

Dick could already feel the sedative working and just nodded tiredly. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Bruce sighed, unstrapped Dick, then went over to his chair and literally fell down into it and ran both hands down his face. “At least you got him to calm down.”

Bruce looked over and saw Alfred coming out of the elevator. “Yeah. I’ve learned my lesson. Don’t let Dick have sugar.”

Alfred chuckled. “Sir, all children get like that when they have too much sugar.”

“I heard about that, but I never thought that it was that bad.”

Alfred smiled and handed him his suit. “Are you still going out, Sir?”

“Yeah, I need something to relax me,” Bruce said smiling.

They both looked toward a now peacefully sleeping Dick. “Well, I guess even the Batman has his own little terror,” Alfred said smiling. They both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
